Harry Potter and The Sexual Specials
by Will Skatloch
Summary: This takes place during HBP but Harry has acquired Snape's potion book and learned all of the spells within it.


The Train

Harry's summer was spent at the Burrow and so was Hermione's. Ron was pleased to hear that the Dursley's let Harry out and seemed almost eager that Hermione was coming. Harry had stayed all summer at the Burrow and devoloped a steady relationship with Ginny Weasely. Ron seemed to be trying to impress Hermione but his advances were more feeble than Harry's first Patronus. He surppressed a grin as he watched Ron attempt to show Hermione how to properly throw garden gnomes over the high hedge and into the field beyond. Harry stood from his chair and stretched. His lean body had devoloped a muscular shape due to fighting Death Eaters, Voldemort, and an assortment of dangerous creatures. He turned to go inside when he heard a scream. He pulled his wand out of his jeans pocket and turned around and raised it to chest height. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Hermione whom a gnome had taken a bite of. He stowed his wand back in his jeans and approached the back door of the Burrow. When he passed through the doorway, Mrs. Weasley's voice echoed down from the stairs. "Harry, your trunk needs to be packed tonight. I don't want any trouble in the morning because of missing spellbooks!" Harry grinned and went upstairs to Ron's bedroom to pack his trunk. About twenty minutes later, after he extracted his invisibility cloak from under Ron's bed, he went downstairs to dinner. Mrs. Weasley had made French Onion soup. He helped himself to three helpings of soup. On his second helping he felt a hand slide down his back and another hand carress his neck. Ginny kissed him on the cheek and sat down next to him. He returned to kiss and tucked back into his soup. After finishing his soup, he took Ginny's hand and they went for a walk in the garden. Holding hands, they strolled by moonlight and Ginny asked, "Do we have to end this?" Harry pondered this statement and said, "The night or our relationship?"  
>"Both."<br>Harry pulled Ginny in tight.  
>"Yes."<br>The silence around them was deafening. Ginny leaned into Harry and kissed him. Harry returned the kiss with much ferocity and ran his hand through her fire red hair. Her hands wandered up and down his back until they found his shoulders and clenched onto them. Footsteps echoed through the garden and Harry and Ginny pulled apart. Mrs. Weasley approached them looking relieved.  
>"There you are! I've been looking for you two! You can't wander around at night around here, even with the enchantments we've set up. Now, get inside and stay there. I'll see you in the morning." Following Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny couldn't help but grin. They got away with stuff much worse than this while Mrs. Weasley was around. They had sex on the couch in th living room, in the bathroom, in Harry's room with Ron asleep next to him, in Ginny's room with Hermione sleeping next to them and in the garden.<p>

The next morning, the usual hustle and bustle of the first day of school was subdued because everyone had packed their stuff this year. Harry stepped into the yard to see Ministry cars waiting to transport them to Platform 9 and 3/4. As everyone pilnoticed the Aurors were looking agitated. He dismissed this as initial fear from learning that Voldemort was back. The cars carried them all the way to the entrance and then parked. Everyone got out and weaved through the traffic of the station. As they approached the gateway to the magical world they sped up. Passing through it, the scarlet steam engine awaited them. Harry immediatley detached himself from the group and climbed onto the train. He quickly secured a compartment for him and Ginny and sat down waiting for them. Ginny came around the corner and, much to Harry's surprise, Luna glided in right behind her. They both sat opposite of Harry and Ginny kissed Harry on the lips and smiled. Luna just stared airily out the window as if nothing was happening. Harry slipped a sly smile across his face and leaned back. Ginny was wearing a knee length blue skirt with a white cotton shirt. Luna was wearing the same type of skirt but instead was wearing a long sleeve shirt. Harry was sneaking glances up Ginny's skirt when Luna announced with great gusto, "If you like what you see, then ask her to show her pussy." Harry's mouth dropped and Ginny giggled. Luna just gazed at the two of them. She suddenly stood up and shut the door while Ginny muttered, "_Muffliato._" towards the door. Harry sensed something was up and started to protest but Ginny shushed him and took off her shirt. Harry gazed upon her breasts and stood up taking his shirt off. Luna was already down to her panties and was sliding them down her pale legs to the floor. Harry saw that she shaved and he felt the stirring between his legs growing larger. He chanced a look at Ginny and saw that she too was taking off her panties and sliding them to the floor. He saw that she had a narrow strip of red on her vagina. Harry stood up and pulled down his boxers to reveal his 6.5 inch dick, fully erect and quivering. Luna gasped and Ginny had a greedy look in her eyes. Luna reached out to touch it but Ginny had already swooped upon him and had him in her mouth before Luna could jump back. Harry sat down and allowed Luna to sit next to him. He slid his hand down her neck and kissed her on the lips. She shuddered as he squeezed her breast and traveled further down her stomach. He slipped his fingers in between her legs and started to rub her clit. Luna simply shook and leaned on Harry. Ginny was still sucking his cock and he slipped his other hand through her hair. She was sucking slowly as if the gift he gave her just might disappear. Harry pulled her up and moved Luna between his legs. "I've never done this before, Harry." she said and Harry replied, "It's easy. It's like eating a licorice wand." Luna seemed wary but took him in her mouth slowly. She was licking his head when Ginny straddled him. She guided his cock towards her pussy but Luna stopped her. Harry should get on the floor.", she said. Ginny shrugged and let Harry up. He then laid down on his back and was surprised to see Luna's dripping pussy mere inches from his face. He felt Ginny grab him again and ease him inside of her. She was not only tight but extremely wet. She slowly slid up and down his cock when Luna sat on his face. Harry then started to lick and suck every part of her pussy he could reach with his tongue. Luna moaned with pleasure and grabbed the bench for support. Harry couldn't believe this. How did Ginny manage this? He didn't care much but he wanted to please everyone so he told Ginny to swap with Luna. Ginny gladly got off his cock and said, "I want to come in your mouth anyway." Luna guided him in and slowly eased her way down. Her face was extremely flushed and she was sweating. Ginny sat on Harry's face and he gave Ginny the same treatment if not more powerful as Luna. Ginny was moaning loudly. Good thing for Muffliato or else we would have been caught by now, Harry thought. That's when he heard Ginny say, "I'm coming, I'm coming, I'M COMING!" Harry held her down by her hips as she came on his face. Luna was moaning the same words until she stopped moving and started trembling. She looked right at Harry and then came all over his cock. Ginny was laying next to him and Luna had dislodged herself from his cock and was gasping on the othere side. Ginny reached down and started to stroke him. He didn't hold back. He said, "I'm coming now." and Ginny went down to his cock and let his cum flow on her face. Luna crawled down and licked his shaft clean and then proceeded to lick the cum off of Ginny's face. Harry peered up at the window and saw that it was sunset and said," We'd better get changed. We're close to Hogwarts.". The girls got up and dressed into their robes while Harry cleaned up the floor. He was whispering, "_Tergio._" He looked up and saw Ron and Hermione. They both were sweating and Harry chuckled inwardly and could only wonder what happened.

The Train Pt. 2

Ron had just bumped into Harry's compartment on a complete whim. He and Hermione were in the prefects cabin and the ride to Hogwarts was shorter than usual. Ron grinned as he recalled the events of what happened this glorious afternoon.

Ron and Hermione passed through the barrier that led onto Platform 9 and 3/4's after Harry. Intending on following him, they passed through to recieve a shock. Harry was already on the train in a compartment. Hermione looked at Ron and he merely shrugged and said, "Harry's been in a right state for awhile. Maybe he needs some peace and quiet?". Hermione nodded and headed toward the Prefect's carriage. Ron followed obediantly and slid into the compartment right after Hermione. He looked around the compartment and saw that it was larger than the usual ones and he suspected magic was behind this. The compartment also had a dresser, kitchen, bed, and bathroom. Ron lugged his and Hermione's trunk to the dresser and slid them in. Hermione was in the bathroom and that suited Ron just fine. He lounged on the bed until Hermione made her entrance. She had a towel on and sat next to Ron.  
>"Are you alright?", he asked.<br>"No."  
>"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron knew it had to do with the Ministry. Hermione took a deep breath and kissed him. Ron, starteled yet pleased, kissed her back. She ran her hands through his red hair and carressed his neck. Ron slid the towel off her body and pressed himself against her bare skin. When they released each other, Ron started to take his shirt off. He had the build of Charlie, yet was tall like Bill. Hermione helped him with his pants to reveal his 5.5 inch cock. Ron muttered that he wasn't as big as some people but was cut off when Hermione took him in her mouth. Ron couldn't believe that Hermione was doing this to him. She started to stroke his cock and said, "At least you're bigger than Krum." Ron's face gave him away and she chuckled. "On top of being a two pump chump, he is only 3 inches!" Ron laughed and pushed her on her back, determined to return the favor. Hermione's bald slit tasted better than Chocolate Frogs and Butterbeer. As he licked her snatch, she moaned and held his head in place. "Faster, Ron faster!", she moaned and Ron obliged with gusto. He slid his index finger inside her while licking her clit and was happy to feel her shudder with pleasure. He slowley drew himself up until his cock was pressing on her entrance. Her face flushed, she nodded her permission and Ron slowly slid inside her. She moaned loudly and it made Ron hastily grab his wand and cast <em>Muffliato <em>at the door. He was fully inside her and was sliding in and out. He sped up slowly until he was slapping against her thighs. He was grunting from exertion when Hermione said," OFF!". Thinking she changed her mind, Ron leaped off and began to apologize when Hermione just got on her hands and knees.  
>"Ronald Weasley, you will fuck me doggystyle and you will like it!" She giggled after saying this and wagged her arse in his direction. Ron smiled and got on his knees. He aimed and penetrated. It was the best thing he had ever felt. Even better than his virginity taker, Parvati Patil! He started fast, slamming into Hermione's pussy like he never did before. She was almost screaming with pleasure and was squiting all over his shaft. She yelled, "I'm coming, Ron, I'm COMING!". As she came Ron pulled out and sent his spunk all over her back and arse. She fell flat on her stomach and Ron lay next to her, panting. She rolled over and smiled at Ron, who returned the smile. He kissed her longer than he had before and then broke apart seeing that the lamps were lit. He jumped up and said, "We need to get our robes on!" Hermione used a spell to clean themselves off and quickly slipped into her robes. They bolted out of the Prefect's carriage and found themselves turning into a random compartment only to find Harry with Luna and Ginny cleaning the compartment. "What happened?", Hermione asked. Ron thought he knew given Harry's response of, "Spilled some Pumpkin Juice." They waited until they finished cleaning and they all made their way up to the castle. Harry grinned at Ron and he grinned back. Their year looked very promising. Very promising indeed.<p> 


End file.
